He's Your Girl
by xxJonasIsLifexx
Summary: AU / When AmIdol boarding school has no more dorms open to boys, Adam Lambert thinks of a devious plan to make sure his time there is not over yet. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that one of my best friends and I are writing. We have a little so far, and I liked how it's coming out so I thought you guys might want to read it. Hope you like it.**

**He's Your Girl**

**Chapter 1 (written by me)**

Adam Lambert gazed up at the enormous building in front of him. Many identical ones flanked it on each side. A large sign hung from the top center of the first building. AmIdol Boarding School, it read in huge letters. Adam turned and went inside the first building. As he crossed the threshold, Adam glanced around and got a first look at his soon to be classmates on his way to the main office. One in particular caught his eye. Big brown eyes,a little short in stature, but looked extremely bright and cheerful at first glance. He didn't look any older than Adam's age, 17. A guitar over his back, the boy didn't even seem to notice Adam, just walked right past him. Adam turned and watched the boy until he was out of sight.

Confused? That's okay, I'll straighten things out now. You may be wondering why this one person caught Adam's attention so fast. Maybe you think it's because Adam had no friends, or maybe this other boy was simply different from all the others in that hallway, with the guitar and all. Those assumptions would make sense with any other person, but the truth is, Adam is......

Gay. The word echoed in Adam's mind as he turned away from the direction the boy had left and continued his trek to the main office. First day of school, and he already found a guy that he thought was hot. Nobody other than his family knew that he preferred guys over girls, and he liked to keep it that way. Especially at this new boarding school, where nobody knew him and he had a reputation to build. His mind kept wandering back to the boy in the hall. What were the chances that he could possibly ever like Adam back?? Slim. Very slim. And Adam knew that. It was hard to accept, every time he fell for a new guy. But Adam forced himself to push the thought aside as he reached the main office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (written by my BFF Callie)**

The grumpy lady at the secretary's desk told him to sit down, and that the principal would be right in. She was really really old, and had those granny glasses that Adam hated. After waiting those agonizing 10 minutes of hearing the secretary talk to herself about feeding her cats (Adam had counted at least 12), the principal called him in.

"Hello Mr. Lambert!," said the way to cheerful principal. He was short, fat, and had a red, bulging bow tie around his neck.

"Welcome to AmIdol. We sincerely hope you enjoy your time here at our wonderful academy. My name is Rupert Smilee, and I am the principal here".

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Smilee," said Adam politely. He extended his hand and as much as he didn't want to, shook the principal's chubby hand.

"Now, Mr. Lambert, please sit down and make yourself comfortable while I pull up your records and schedule."

Adam sat down in one of the over sized chairs, and it nearly swallowed him. While the principal pulled up the records, he told Adam all the wonderful things about AmIdol: the drama club, the math team, the science club, the football team, the many athletic programs, and more. Finally, Mr. Smilee pulled up Adam's records.

"Very good, Lamb!", the principal exclaimed! "Practically Perfect records!", he sang. He then printed out Adam's schedule and a horribly disfigured map of the school. "You will never get lost!"

"Yeah right," Adam said under his breath.

Mr. Smilee then searched for available dorm assignments for Adam. Adam sat there and waited and waited and waited. Finally, he asked, "Mr. Smilee, what is my dorm assignment?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were still in my office, Lamb! I haven't looked up your assignment yet, I was trying to beat this game of solitaire. It's a really bad hand, but i WILL NOT GIVE UP!," Mr. Smilee shouted. "But I'll find your assignment right now, and beat it later. I'm very busy as principal of AmIdol, as you can probably tell".

"Sure, of course sir," Adam answered. He was disliking the principal more and more.

Several minutes later, Mr. Smilee finally said something. "Uh-oh."

"What?", Adam asked.

"Lamb, there are no more boys dorm spots available. You will have to wait until one opens up, maybe in 3 or 4 months."

"What!?!?!" Adam yelled. "I can't wait that long! It would ruin my high school records! I would have to go to college late!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lambert, but you will have to apply somewhere else," the principal said solemnly. He then perked up. "Our school is so popular, it is all booked!" He started dancing around the room. "Wait until I tell my wife!"

Adam was disgusted. He picked up his bag and stormed out of the office.

The secretary was still talking about her cats. "Now Mr. Fluff, he needs to have double the food as Lollipop because he is so darn fat," she said to herself. Adam left the main office and went out to the parking lot, back to his car. "What am I going to do?!" he asked himself desperately.

Suddenly, the light bulb went on.


End file.
